Euphoria
by the merrinator
Summary: Ron and Neville find a strange new plant..well, Sprout gives it to them. very weird. Rated for drug abuse. ahahaha this is under adventure!


A/N: Okay, so here we go. It's the last 'E' of the F&E's! It's going to be Euphoria. And it's going to be funny. Like this: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay so I'm dumb lmao. I bet you can't guess what the plant is!!! (lol its in the story) So, here we go: a disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER! I don't own HJP or Wikipedia's def. for Euphoria. So there. And also, I don't own Yo Mama (which is what I'm watching while I write this).

Ron looked on at the strange plant near Neville's bed.

"Nev, what is this?" he asked, looking at the reclining Neville.

"It's a _Mimbulus mimbletonia. _I got it from my Uncle Algie, and…"

"Not that one, _that_ one." Ron pointed to a leafy plant with many bright green leaves. It was swaying in the little wind coming from the open window. Neville sat up and looked at it.

"I'm not really sure. Professor Sprout told me to figure out what it is. I haven't made out what it is yet. It might not even be magical. I've done every test."

Ron looked at him slyly. "I bet you haven't tried to set it on fire."

Neville looked at Ron as if he was crazy. "I'm not setting a plant on fire! That's against everything I stand for!"

"Well, it's not against mine," Ron said, picking off a few of the leaves and grabbing his wand. As Neville watched in disbelief, Ron set the plant leaves on fire. Ron sniffed (his nose was stuffy), and his eyes widened.

"Whoa," he said, sniffing the air again. "This stuff really puts you on edge…here, smell it."

"I'm not putting my face that close to the flames…"

"Then here." Ron made a small bubble holding the strange fumes inside and transferred it to Neville. Neville popped it, and he shook his head fast.

"Wow…that smell is strong…nasty…but it makes me feel…happy. Let's sniff it some more."

"Let's smoke it!"

"Let's…eat it."

"No, Nev, that's nasty."

"Well…I bet it would taste good in a brownie, or a Pumpkin Pasty."

"Yeah…"

Ron and Neville experimented with the strange plant. By the time the other boys came in, they were loaded.

"Hey guys!" Ron said, holding a small smoking piece of parchment with a few leaves in it. "What's…going on?" He adjusted his tie, which was around his head. Neville started giggling out of nowhere, and Ron started to howl along with him.

Harry, Dean, and Seamus looked on at them, confused.

"What happened?" Harry asked. "You guys look trashed…and Neville, put your shirt back on, we don't need to see that."

"Oh, Harry, you dunno what you're missing…" Both Ron and Neville's voices were slurred. "We tried to figure out this plant, and it smelled nice…so we burnt it."

Seamus looked at the leaves, pointed at the two on the floor.

"You guys are high, you are! Ron, you're smoking a blunt…and Neville…are you _eating_ that?!" Neville nodded. "Oh my sweet Merlin—that plant is Cannabis…weed! You guys are doing drugs!"

"We are?" Ron asked. "Well, I feel great…I thought drugs were…bad for ya."

"They are," Dean said, taking all of the stuff away and throwing it out of the window. "So don't do it anymore."

Neville and Ron yelled out the window at the plant, flying down and eventually landing. Ron looked at the crew.

"You know what?" he said, slurring and lolling around. "I think I can be like that plant…I can fly…I'm PERFECTLY able to. I am so high right now, I bet I'll float."

"Ron, you're crazy…" Harry said, taking a step towards Ron. Ron walked to the window and hung dangerously out of it.

"I am on a euphoria high," he muttered, feeling Harry and Dean's hands pull him back; Neville and Seamus were laughing (Seamus was just laughing for meanness though).

"No, Ron," Dean said, "You're just high."

Ron looked at all of them.

"I feel like dancing! C'mon, Nev, baby, let's dance!" The other three sighed and sat on their respected beds as Ron and Neville danced the Hippogriff.

A/N: I have no idea where that motivation came from. Oh well. I was playing Fable for the first time today. It's great; you should go get it somewhere (its for Xbox). I like all of those RPG games. I killed lots of guyzz. And I'm trying to be on the good path. And I wanna get married in there too. There's a girl in there who looks like Ginny ahaha. So yeah. I really don't play videogames much, so that's why I'm rambling on about it. I like Sonic and Mario and Zelda games the best though. And I can beat anyone at fighting games. So yeah. I'm going to stop now.

Mini disclaimer! I don't own Fable or the Sonic or Mario or Zelda series. Just putting in a good word, Holmes.

Can anyone explain to me how the hell to do the Hippogriff? I've tried it [ I'm a NERDD. Okay, now I'm really done.


End file.
